my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywoodedge, Lightning 08 CloseG SIG012601
This sound effect can be found on Signature Series - Peter Michael Sullivan, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. It is often referred to by movie and television fans as the "Dolby Digital Thunderclap", due to its appearance at the beginning of a 1995 Dolby Digital sound system promo. Info * First recorded: 1980s * Creator: Peter Michael Sullivan * Owner: The Hollywood Edge (1993-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: December 1, 1988 * First heard: Possibly The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad! * Area used: Worldwide Sound Effect Description Lightning 08; Close Ground Strike From 50 with Long Decay, Thunder. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * Adventure Time (Heard once in "The Visitor".) * Aladdin: The Series * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2015 TV Series) * The Angry Beavers * Arthur * The Batman * Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard 6 times in "Let It Go".) * Big City Greens * Blue's Clues * Caillou * CatDog (Heard once in "The War of the CatDog".) * Clarence * Dexter's Laboratory (Heard in "A Third Dad Cartoon" and "That Magic Moment".) * Dragon Tales (Heard in "Stormy Weather" and "Under the Weather".) * DuckTales (2017 TV Series) * Elmo's World (Heard briefly in "Weather".) * The Fairly OddParents * Family Guy (Heard once in "The Peter Principal".) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Heard in “Bloooo”, “Nightmare On Wilson Way” and “Bloo Tube”.) * George of the Jungle (2007 TV Series) * Geronimo Stilton * GirlStuff/BoyStuff (Heard once in "Games Peeps Play" and "Foreign Bodies".) * Harvey Beaks * Harvey Street Kids * Hey Arnold! * Infinity Train (Heard once in "The Grid Car" and "The Past Car.") * Inspector Gadget (2015 TV Series) * Jay Jay the Jet Plane (Heard in "Jay Jay and the Magic Books".) * Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "That's Entertainment".) * King of the Hill * Lalaloopsy * Lethal Weapon * The Looney Tunes Show * The Loud House (Heard once in "Roughin' It".) * Martha Speaks * Mickey Mouse (Heard once in "Ghoul Friend".) * My Life as a Teenage Robot * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Nash Bridges * Oswald (Heard once in "The Camping Trip".) * Out of Jimmy's Head (Heard once in "Ghosts".) * Pink Panther and Pals (Heard once briefly in "A Pink and Stormy Night".) * Primal (2019 TV Series) * Raven's Home (Heard on "Sleevemore Part Three: Future".) * Riverdale (TV Series) * Rocko's Modern Life (Heard once in "Pipe Dream" and "Rocko's Modern Christmas".) * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Scooby-Doo!: Mystery Incorporated * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! * Smallville (Heard once in "Exodus"; a few times in "Freak".) * SpongeBob SquarePants * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Star Wars: Clone Wars * Steven Universe (Heard twice in "Future Vision.") * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Teen Titans * Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "The Real Orangins".) * The Tom and Jerry Show * The Walking Dead * Ultimate Spider-Man * Victor and Valentino (Heard twice in "Folk Art Foes" and once in "Dead Ringer", "The Boy Who Cried Lechuza", and "It Grows".) * Victorious (Heard once in "Prom Wrecker".) * Wacky Races (2017 TV Series) * We Bare Bears * X-Men Evolution Movies * A Christmas Carol (2009) * A Christmas Story 2 (2012) * The Addams Family (1991) * Addams Family Values (1993) * The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D (2005) * Aladdin (1992) * Aliens in the Attic (2009) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) * Anastasia (1997) * The Ant Bully (2006) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) * Bad Boys II (2003) * Bambi II (2006) * Barnyard (2006) (Heard once in a low pitch.) * Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Big Rig (2007) * Blown Away (1994) * Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992) * Broken Arrow (1996) * Bruce Almighty (2003) * Camp Nowhere (1994) * Casper Meets Wendy (1998) * Cast Away (2000) (Heard few times.) * Cats & Dogs (2001) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * Chicken Run (2000) * Child's Play (2019) * Coraline (2009) * Crimson Tide (1995) * Curse of Chucky (2013) * The Day After Tomorrow (2004) * Die Hard: With A Vengeance (1995) * Dennis the Menace (1993) * Dinosaur Island (2014) * Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) * Elena and the Secret of Avalor (2016) * Epic (2013) * Final Destination (2000) * Frozen (2013) * Frozen 2 (2019) * Geostorm (2017) * Ghost in the Shell (2017) * The Good Dinosaur (2015) * Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) * Hercules (1997) * Hey Arnold: The Movie (2002) * Home Alone 3 (1997) * Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) * The House With a Clock in Its Walls (2018) * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019) (Heard twice.) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * Ice Age (2002) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Inspector Gadget (1999) * Into The Storm (2014) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) * John Wick (2014) * Judge Dredd (1995) * Kubo and the Two Strings (2016) * Lethal Weapon 4 (1998) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King (2019) * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lorax (2012) * The Long Kiss Goodnight (1996) * Madagascar (2005) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) * Mary Poppins (1964) (Enhanced Home Theater Mix version from 2004) * Mary Poppins Returns (2018) * The Matrix Reloaded (2003) * The Matrix Revolutions (2003) * Meet the Robinsons (2007) * Megamind (2010) * Minions (2015) * Moana (2016) * Mulan (1998) * Muppets Most Wanted (2014) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad! (1988) * The Naked Gun 2½: The Smell of Fear (1991) * Naked Gun 33⅓: The Final Insult (1994) * New York Minute (2004) * Nim's Island (2008) * O Brother, Where Art Thou (2000) * Open Season (2006) * Open Season: Scared Silly (2016) * The Pagemaster (1994) * Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters (2013) * Peter Pan (2003) * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) * Pocahontas (1995) * The Prince of Egypt (1998) * The Princess and the Frog (2009) * Radio (2003) * Ratatouille (2007) * The Road to El Dorado (2000) * The Rugrats Movie (1998) * Rugrats Go Wild (2003) * Scooby-Doo (2002) * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) * Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) * Scooby-Doo WrestleMania Mystery (2014) * Scooby-Doo! And Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery (2015) * Scooby-Doo! And WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon (2016) * Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost (2019) * Shrek (2001) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Shrek the Third (2007) * Shrek Forever After (2010) * Space Jam (1996) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * Spy Kids (2001) * Superhero Movie (2008) * Steven Universe: The Movie (2019) * Strange Magic (2015) * Superman: Doomsday (2007) * Surf's Up (2007) * Take Shelter (2011) * The Tale of Despereaux (2008) * Tarzan (1999) * Terminator Salvation (2009) * Thor (2011) * Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) * Treasure Planet (2002) * Trolls (2016) * Twister (1996) * Up (2009) * Wayne's World (1992) * Wayne's World 2 (1993) * X-Men (2000) * X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) * X-Men: The Last Stand (2006) * Zoom (2006) Shorts * Dreamworks Dragons: Book of Dragons (2011) * Lego Scooby-Doo: Knight Time Terror (2015) Logos * Columbia TriStar DVD (1999-2001) * Columbia TriStar Home Video (2000) * Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment (2001) (Heard in "Bear in the Big Blue House- Tidy Time with Bear", (Video & DVD) - the VHS variant uses the main VHS music one (which can also be heard on several DVDs like Jeffrey Blitz's Spellbound released in the U.S., the original R2 DVD of Charlie's Angels where the VHS audio is in 5.1 synth mix, the Aussie DVD release of Born Free + Living Free and UK DVD releases of The Order and Monty Python's And Now for Something Completely Different), and the DVD uses an alternative music track. * Computer Animation Technology (CAT) (1999) * Don Simpson/Jerry Bruckheimer Films (1990-1996) * Icon Productions (1994) (Logos) * Intrepid Pictures (2006-2012) * Jerry Bruckheimer Films (1997-) * Stormfront Films (2000's) (Logos) * Storm King Productions Logo * Viva Sports (2004) Video Games PC: * Resident Evil HD Remaster * Tarzan Activity Center PlayStation: * Tekken 2 (Heard in the opening scene.) PlayStation 2: * Jak II * Jak 3 * Shadow the Hedgehog PlayStation 3: * Jak II * Jak 3 * Resident Evil HD Remaster * Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith (2005) (Video Game) (dubbed as "res_u108_cor_palpatine_02_00010") * Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (2009) * Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011) PlayStation 4: * Jak II * Jak 3 * Resident Evil HD Remaster * Soulcalibur VI * Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (2009) * Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011) * Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (2016) (prologue) PlayStation Vita: * Jak II * Jak 3 Xbox: * Shadow the Hedgehog * Tao Feng: Fist of the Lotus Xbox 360: * Naruto: The Broken Bond * Resident Evil HD Remaster Xbox One: * Resident Evil HD Remaster * Soulcalibur VI GameCube: * Resident Evil HD Remaster * Shadow the Hedgehog Wii: * Resident Evil HD Remaster Nintendo Switch: * The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (Used in the intro cutscene.) * Resident Evil HD Remaster Theme Parks Universal Parks and Resorts: * The Simpsons Ride (Theme Parks) (Heard once in the Pre-Show.) Videos * Bear in the Big Blue House: Tidy Time With Bear (2002) (Heard in the Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment logo, Both VHS and DVD) * Elmo Says Boo (1997) (Videos) * Elmo's World - The Great Outdoors (2003) (Videos) Bumpers * Cartoon Network (2017-) Trailers * A Thousand Words (2012) (Trailers) * The BFG (2016) (Trailers) * Casper (1995) (Trailers) * Cast Away (2000) (Trailers) * Life of Pi (2012) (Trailers) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1995) (Trailers) * Mulan (1998) (Trailers) * Muppets Most Wanted (2014) (Trailers) * The Kid (2000) (Trailers) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) (Trailers) * Twister (1996) (Trailers) * X-Men (2000) (Trailers) * X-Men: The Last Stand (2006) (Trailers) * X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) (Trailers) TV Spots * Cast Away (2000) (TV Spots) * X-Men (2000) (TV Spots) Policy Trailers * Dolby Digital: City (1995) (Policy Trailers) (Heard at the very beginning.) * THX: Cavalcade (2001) (Policy Trailers) Other * Conair Sound Therapy Sound Machine (Heard in the "Thunderstorm" sound mode.) * Disney's Classic Tales: Hercules Featurette (1996) YouTube Videos * The Beanie Babies Spooky Halloween (2017) * The Best Pals Haunted House (2019) * WhitneyGoLucky Anime * Love Live! Sunshine!! (Heard once in "The Sound of Rain".) * Magical Sempai * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya * Patlabor: The Movie (Heard briefly when a tank comes.) * Pokemon * Sonic X Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Lightning 08 CloseG SIG012601/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge